


Second Coming

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Curristan has regenerated for the first time after the momentous events on Gallifrey ending the Time War. Unsure in his new body he has to now deal with a threat on a colony world he had materialised on while learning about his new self. Can he recover from his regeneration and deal with the monster that has been terrorising the colony?
Series: Curristan Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611





	1. A New Beginning

The rushing torrent of regeneration energy finally slowed and finally faded. Curristan dropped to his knees in exhaustion, somehow managing to stay on his feet during the change. His mind was racing with all his thoughts now jumbled up and he was now experiencing the biggest migraine he had ever had.

“ _Wow that was soooo painful”_ he groaned out loud. He stopped, startled at the sudden change in his voice, which was now smoother and younger again. He could see in the monitor his face which in his blurry vision could not make out. Then suddenly he felt himself feeling faint and he then blacked out.

After some time he woke with a start. His head had cleared somewhat, but the tingling inside his body remained. In his mind he knew that he was now in the post regeneration stage where his cells were still brimming with regeneration energy.

The sudden silence was only broken by the moving time column and the fact the TARDIS was trying to correct its course after the temporal shockwave had practically thrown it light years across space and time. After several moments the labouring sounds stopped and the normal humming returned.

Getting to his feet he steadied himself on the console. _'Well looks like everything is back to normal. Well except me. Seems like I now have to get used to these new changes. Well I always seem to be adapting to things so this is not going to be much different.'_

Then a pain shot through his chest and he convulsed in agony. Coughing he began to emit wisps of regeneration energy which hung there for a few moments, Curristan's eyes watching in amazement.

_'Wow this is intense. Well looks like I will have this for a while. Better go into the bathroom and have a look at myself to see the new me...'_

Walking into the bathroom he immediately with some excitement looked at his reflection in the mirror. Well for some reason he recognized the face from some Earth programme or something. Puzzlement crossed his features.

By what he could see he had green eyes, light freckles on his face and short-cropped Ivy-league hair that is dark blonde. Curristan estimated his height to be 6'1" and muscular. Still, he would get used to it in time. Looking down he realised his current clothing was full of dirt and wear from being on the battlefield in Arcadia.

_'Well looks like I need to change. I can't be seen wearing these.'_

However after taking a few seconds, he realised he couldn't remember where the wardrobe room was. Sighing he decided to ask the TARDIS.

After taking time to find some equilibrium through the dizziness he was experiencing, he called _“Dear can you please tell me where the wardrobe is, I need new clothes.”_

After feeling a mental acknowledgement the information suddenly popped into his brain.

After sending a mental thank you he sighed in annoyance. _'I will be glad when my memory returns, this is intolerable.....'_ he grumbled to himself.

Arriving at the wardrobe room he realised with surprise that the TARDIS had sorted the clothes out. Last time he had been here which had been only a few linear days ago it had been a mess. Putting that revelation to one side now he got to work trying to find a suitable outfit.

After trying on a blue casual suit and several variations of t-shirt and jeans, he finally decided on a plaid shirt over a t-shirt, jeans, and boots. Noting how similar it was to his previous incarnation's clothes he remarked with a laugh _“Well some things never change”_. This was followed by a feeling as though the TARDIS was laughing at what he had said, which cheered him greatly.

However as he walked back to the console room he could still feel that his body was a way off to completing the regenerative process. The associated weakness in his still changing physiology made him frustrated and angry as he couldn't do much until it was over.

However he was grateful that the regeneration had been so far relatively straightforward. He had heard stories of aborted regenerations or them going wrong and even failing completely. He hoped that this would be a smooth one. Only time would tell.

As he returned to the console room he heard the sound of materialisation . Checking the main console he saw that the planet was habitable with a Earth like atmosphere. He knew the TARDIS needed to rest for a bit so he made a snap decision to have a look around.

However he knew from experience anything could happen...


	2. Frixians

Curristan exited the TARDIS to the scene of a dense woodland. This sight suddenly stirred a memory of Zeldrax when he had just escaped Gallifrey after saving Romana. The burst of memory made him stumble before he caught himself.

_'Don't really want to make a habit of that for the time being. Mind still a bit fragile'_ he scolded himself.

Suddenly on an impulse he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. He had by well worn habit transferred it into his new clothes after he had changed. It still had its battle worn condition and it had survived the sudden burst of regeneration energy. After a quick check Curristan pressed the button and it jumped into life. Satisfied he placed it back into his pocket and continued his walk.

Walking further on he eventually arrived at a village, which he was immediately greeted by a human looking villager who rushed up to him.

“ _Hello there stranger and welcome to our village. Its not safe walking around the forest at night, something is taking anyone who dares to do so. May I ask who you are?”_

“ _My name is Curristan and I am a visitor to your world, I had to land my ship here in an emergency so my apologies I don't know what planet I am on.”_

The man nodded in sympathy. _“I am Maxios the colony overseer and this is the human colony world X Six Two Seven Delta. The colony was started in the year three thousand four hundred and twelve has been here for six standard earth years and we have a decent living here.”_

Curristan smiled in appreciation. _“I am very glad I found the right person and am impressed its taken so little time to get the colony established. You must have had quite a team getting it under way. I am willing to assist you deal with this threat, I feel that it could pose a risk to the colony if it continues.”_

“ _I am happy you are willing to help. First we need to make sure that there is no serious threat to the planet itself. Our vessels which brought us here only had fuel to get planet-side and that's it. There is no chance of evacuation.”_

“ _Oh I wouldn't say that. If worst comes to the worst my TARDIS could probably assist. However lets not get ahead of ourselves. Let's see what's going on.”_

After gathering a group of three warriors the overseer led Curristan into the forest. The star which kept the planet warm was now beginning to sink down through the horizon. Curristan was really wary as he had still to regain full use of his faculties. However he could hear much better which calmed him.

Then suddenly he could see a strange ship ahead. Motioning the others to stop, he crouched and peered through the edge of the treeline.

“ _What is that?”_ came the voice of Maxios.

“ _I don't know but stay here, let me have a look”_

Moving towards the shape Curristan suddenly realised it was a vessel of some sort. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he scanned the area around it, revealing several security systems activated. After a quick settings change he flourished it again and he was now satisfied that he now approach.

Walking round the vessel he scanned the hull in minute detail, trying to find a single mechanism to get on board. Then suddenly he recognized a symbol on the hull.

“ _Wow this is a Friaxian vessel. What are Friaxians doing here?”_

Moving a bit further, he found an indent which could seem to mean a hidden panel. Pressing down on it the door slid to.

“ _Well then what are we waiting for?”_ Curristan exclaimed with his old enthusiasm.


	3. Actions lead to reactions

Entering the ship he looked around. He could see that the vessel had taken a massive hit from crash landing on the planet surface. However he could see that at least one survivor had managed to escape. He could see the remaining crash pods had not been so lucky, with an ominous liquid dripping from each one.

_'Hm. The last survivor. Seems kinda ironic here. Looks like the others weren't so lucky...'_

Taking a further look round he addressed Maxios.

“ _Looks like we have all but one accounted for. The survivor is what is causing the issues here. I am sure that after some searching we could find it. This Friaxian is probably severely wounded and could be possibly still lying out there.”_

Maxios nodded. _“I understand. I will send out some warriors to make a sweep. I can see that we will need to be careful._

“ _Hmmm. I agree. This race can be dangerous if cornered. I hope I can reason with it. Had enough killing after going through the Time War....”_

“ _You fought in the Time War? How?”_ came the surprised exclamation from Maxios.

A rueful smile working its way onto his face, Curristan took a deep breath. _“Well I am a Time Lord, from what I know there could be only one other possible survivor maybe two and even I dont know that. The climax of the war was what forced me to regenerate and I still feel the post regenerative effects now.”_

As if on cue a spasm elicited a coughing fit, forcing Curristan to his knees and a wisp of regeneration energy out of his mouth. He held up a hand as Maxios rushed to his side.

  
_“You see? I still have some way until its complete. This is my first one so I am struggling a bit. I should be fine though.”_

“ _I hope so, I will need you to help track this monster or Friaxian you say it is who had my colony under threat.”_

“ _Don't worry I will make sure that the colony survives. I hope I don't have to resort to using violence...”_

Standing up he took one more look around. _“I think its time we got the search going my dear friend. We need to reassure the settlers and this search will help do that.”_

Maxios nodded before turning to one of his soldiers. _“Commander I want you to start the sweep immediately. Take as many men as you deem necessary. Make sure you come back before nightfall.”_

“ _Yes Overseer!”_ came the prompt reply and salute, before he and the other two soldiers left the ship.

Curristan taking one final look suddenly nodded. “Right lets get out and wait for them to get back.”

“ _I agree Curristan. Lets get some refreshments too. You have been through an ordeal and some tea will help I am sure.”_

“ _Haha that would be lovely Maxios. I thank you for your hospitality. After you.”_

He then followed Maxios out of the ship, into the fresh air once again.


	4. Chapter 4

After several hours the soldiers finally came back and walked over to where the Overseer and Curristan were waiting. Snapping off another crisp salute the Commander addressed the Overseer.

“ _Overseer we found some sort of cave where we found the same emission as the crashed spacecraft. It seems the Friaxian has made some sort of makeshift base._

The Overseer nodded gravely. _“It seems my colony is under threat.”_

Curristan immediately realised he needed reassure him. _“Don't worry I will make sure that the Friaxian doesn't become a threat. It maybe trying to send for help, though that could also bring danger. We must stop him_

Standing up he had to ask _“I think its time we got to this cave and finished this once and for all. We could have a major disaster and we can allow that. I need to speak with it, but I will need backup just in case.”_

Maxios with a renewed air of confidence immediately . _“Commander I want you to form a detachment immediately. We will accompany Curristan to this location and back him up if need be._

“ _Yes Overseer I will get on this immediately”_ came the same prompt reply and salute, before he moved to obey the order.

Curristan looking at Maxios nodded in approval. “I like your soldiers Maxios. _We need to get this sorted and I am sure your men have the ability to do that. I just hope I can prevent any of them dying.”_

Laying a hand on Curristan's shoulder Maxios spoke with a sympathetic tone. _“I am sure that my men will gladly pay any price to make sure the colony survives.”_

“ _That's the problem my dear Maxios. The Time Lords said the same thing...Lets get this done.”_

As they walked, Curristan was occupied with his thoughts. He knew that soon he would be dealing with yet another life or death decision. However at least he could feel that his regeneration was now completed. He was now in peak health and would now have no hindrance in having to dodge any sort of attack the Friaxian made.

After a few minutes they finally reached the cave, which began to heighten the tension. Curristan suddenly stopped as though he had been slapped, his mind drifting.

_ =Flashback= _

“ _Daleks ahead! Cover!”_ **scream**

=Flashback Ends=

Curristan came back to reality to Axiom's voice.

“My friend are you okay? Looked like you saw a ghost!”

“I am fine, just had a sudden burst of memory. This is the first time since the Time War I have been heading towards something that could be dangerous...I will be fine.”

Nodding Maxios walked away to brief his soldiers. Curristan barely paid attention, just focusing on the cave entrance.

Suddenly a figure began to emerge. A not quite two metre high figure approached out of the shadows, its reptile features marred by injuries. Before Curristan could even open his mouth, a volley of blaster rifle fire ripped the figure to pieces.

“ _NOOOO STOP!”_ Curristan cried, running to the downed figure. Immediately he knew it was the Friaxian, but he also knew it was beyond saving. Reaching it and seeing the many fresh wounds from the weapons, he sighed. Turning around to face Maxios who had approached he sighed.

“ _I don't condone what has been done but I can understand. He was directly coming to me and you acted to protect me and the colony which is your duty. But still we could of known why they crashed here. Now that's forever lost.”_

“ _I can understand your concern but at least you understand my role in protecting the colony. I am grateful for your help, but the danger has passed. I hope you can stay a bit longer before you leave though.”_

Maxios then left Curristan to ponder over what had been a real tragedy that he couldn't save this one.

_'Well I was too late to prevent tragedy yet again. But I think that I wont give up. I hope that I can save people in this incarnation rather than kill as I did in the Time War. Was always Daleks but still, would rather be known as someone like the Doctor....I wonder where he is now....'_

Shaking that thought off for now, Curristan slowly made his way back to the TARDIS. He didn't feel social any more and the unnecessary death of the Friaxian had soured his mood. After a few minutes he had reached it and walked in with a slow deliberate step.

Quickly and efficiently he set a random course and paused.

_'Well lets see what the future holds...'_

He then activated the Helmic Regulator sending the TARDIS into the future unknown and adventure...


End file.
